


If We Go Down, Then We Go Down Together

by a_dale



Series: Your Soul is Bound to Mine [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coulson appears, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Definite OOC, Don't copy to another site, I can't seem to help it guys, M/M, Oh and Nat and Maria show up at the same time, Prompt Fic, Soulmate AU, again very brief, and then counts up from then on, as does Steve Rogers, but also takes place during Winter Soldier, it's a wild ride folks, starts back in the 90s, timer that counts down to when you meet, waaaaay post Deathly Hollows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dale/pseuds/a_dale
Summary: Everyone has a timer that counts down until the moment they meet their soulmate.Too bad Nick Fury's never had good luck with things in his personal life because a hostage situation is probably not the best first meeting.





	If We Go Down, Then We Go Down Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsHippyfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHippyfreak/gifts).



> I don't even know but I hope y'all like it. Based on a prompt ~
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Nicholas J. Fury curses as he catches sight of the timer on his wrist rapidly counting down. He was walking briskly through the streets of Paris, on his way to finally catch a man he’d been chasing back and forth across the world for months now. Thieving, smuggling, and murder were just the tip of the iceberg when it came to one Edward Naviro, and he hadn’t been able to turn down the tip on the chance he actually did catch the man. Having never encountered the man face to face, Fury couldn’t help but worry that the timer would count down when he arrested the man. He hoped fate didn’t hate him enough to make him that unlucky.

Even if he hadn’t seen a picture of the man he was after, it would’ve been clear the moment he stepped into view of the little cafe’s patio, because the moment Edward saw him, he was standing from his seat at one of the tables, pulling a gun from beneath his jacket and grabbing another patron, pulling him to his feet and putting the gun to his head.

“This is certainly a surprise, Nicholas.” the man greeted pleasantly, a deceptively tight grip on the man positioned in front of him.

“Edward.” he greeted, before looking at the man in front of him. He was small, Fury would put him at no taller than 5ft6 max, and he looked at Fury with the kind of surprise that told him this man had absolutely no idea what he’d just been dragged into. “Why don’t you let him go and you and I can talk on our own.” he offered easily, and Edward smirked.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you. But no, I don’t think so. He is now my hostage. I’m not sure just how you found out where I would be, but I promise to deal with that breach of trust immediately. As for our new friend here,” and he gave the shoulder in his grip a squeeze. “He’ll be coming with me until I’m certain you haven’t followed me.” There was a flash of something in the bright green eyes of the man being held, confirming at least that the man spoke English, but Fury wasn’t quite sure what he’d seen. Wariness, definitely, but the fear he’d expected wasn’t there. The man was staring at him though, and he couldn’t help but stare back. The man’s gaze flickered between him, the weapon at his hip, and the ground, and Fury couldn’t help but blink. He looked at Edward once more, muscles tense.

“I can’t let you go, Edward. You’ve made too much of a mess.” He took a step forward, shifting ever so slightly to put his hand closer to his weapon. “And if you hurt an innocent civilian, I’ll drop you faster than you can say not guilty.” even as he said the words, the smaller man dropped and in that instant Fury had his gun in hand, clipping Edward’s shoulder before the man could think to shoot at him in return. Edward dropped the gun as he jolted back, slapping his free hand to his injured shoulder as his eyes shot daggers. Fury was a step ahead though, already standing in front of him, cuffs in hand.

“Edward Naviro, you’re under arrest.” and even as he cuffed him and his partner slipped out of the shadows to take him off Fury’s hands, Fury was turning to the civilian who’d just gotten to his feet and was holding the butt of the gun gingerly between two fingers, face pale as he handed it to Fury. Their fingers brushed and the zing went through them both, and Fury’s gaze immediately dropped to the timer on his wrist. The counter was at zero and he looked at the other man who was staring at his wrist in equal surprise.

“Well,” the man said with a distinct English accent. “That’s unexpected.” but he was smiling, and there was a faint flush to his cheeks as he looked up to meet Fury’s gaze. Then his gaze flickered over to Edward and Fury’s partner, Coulson, and he shifted back a bit, smile slipping from his features. Fury looked over to see Edward watching them with a singular, triumphant grin, and he stepped in front of the smaller man - _his soulmate_ \- and glared right back.

“Coulson, get him out of here.” His partner nodded, hauling Edward off, tugging sharply on the injured arm to get the man’s attention, and that’s when Edward finally looked away though only to glare at Coulson. Fury turned back to his soulmate.

“Now’s not really a good time, is it.” the shorter man murmured, frown in place, but Fury shook his head.

“Now’s as good a time as any.” he countered, revelling in his soulmates surprise. “We caught the bad guy.” then he offered his hand. “Nicholas Fury. My friends call me Nick.”

“Nick.” the man said then, accepting the hand with a small smile once more gracing his features. “Harry Potter.” the smile grew amused. “My friends call me Harry.”

“Harry.” he repeated, watching the smile widen. “How does dinner sound?”

“I can’t think of any better way to spend my evening.” Harry replied. Then he was digging into his pocket with his free hand. Fury realized he still had hold of Harry’s hand but didn’t bother to feel embarrassed because Harry hadn’t even tried to retrieve it. He made a sound of triumph, presenting a business card for a hotel, and Fury wondered if the smile on his face looked as stupid as it felt. Despite his desire to hold onto Harry’s hand forever, he let go to accept the card, glancing at the number on the back.

“That’s the number that connects to my room if you wanted to get hold of me. As for dinner, I know just the place.” Harry said then, listing an address, all but beaming. “How does 8 sound?”

“Perfect.” and if it had been anyone else, Fury would’ve been mocking them for being so ridiculously soft with anyone else, but it wasn’t anyone else so all Fury could do was smile right back. Harry flushed then, cheeks going pink, and then he waved helplessly in the direction Coulson had gone.

“You should probably catch up with them.” and Fury couldn’t argue with that but damnit he didn’t want to. Acting on instinct, he brought a hand up, touching the tips of his fingers to Harry’s cheek before letting his hand drop.

“I’ll see you at dinner.” and he was left with the image of Harry’s dark blush and wide eyed stare as he followed after Coulson, a spring in his step.

 

>>>

 

He met Harry for dinner at a small riverside restaurant and slid into the seat across from his soulmate with an apology already on his lips because he’d seen Harry’s anxiety as he’d scanned the streets for him.

“Sorry I’m late. Paperwork was a little more complicated than I’d thought it would be.” But Harry was already smiling, relief palpable as he waved off the apology.

“It’s no problem, really. I was early as it was.” Yet even as he sat down, there was an awkwardness in the air that he didn’t know how to dispel. Fury was starting to wrack his brain for a conversation starter when Harry laughed, and both his tone and smile made it clear it was self-deprecating. When Fury raised his eyebrows, Harry shook his head, but there was no missing how his shoulders slumped ever so slightly.

“It’s just - what are the chances you meet your soulmate in a hostage situation?” He admitted, shrugging helplessly, and Fury couldn’t help his own huff of laughter.

“It’s definitely not boring.” and that seemed to perk Harry up a bit.

“That’s certainly true. Though it does make things a bit awkward, don’t you think?”

“Doesn’t have to be. Could just be a fun story to tell the family.” and he hadn’t really meant to say that, damn it, he was a world class spy what was he doing making rookie mistakes like that - but Harry was actually smiling at him once more, with none of the worry from before so he supposed that made it worth the slight blunder.

“It is that.” and Harry was relaxed now, looking at him with bright, curious eyes. “So how _did_ we end up in such a situation?” the smaller man asked, all of his attention focused. For a moment Fury just stared back. He was beginning to realize that it would be hard for him to say no to those eyes.

“I’m an agent.” Harry’s eyes sparkled.

“A secret agent?” Fury smirked.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a very good secret.” Harry’s lips curved.

“What are secrets between soulmates?” Fury would deny to anyone who ever asked that a shiver went up his spine at the words. And then he realized that probably wasn’t true because once again he realized he probably wouldn’t be able to say no if Harry asked.

“I’m an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. The man who grabbed you, he’s got quite a reputation all over the world for some pretty bad crimes. He thought he could outsmart me. He was wrong.” and it was oh so satisfying still that he’d managed to catch the man. When he met Harry’s gaze once more, his soulmate was watching him with a soft, almost fond smile. He could all but feel the hum of the air between them and couldn’t help but wonder if they’d be one of those bonds that could develop the ability to communicate through the bond alone. He decided that was something they could discover together, but until then, he wanted to focus on what _was_ real; and that was Harry, sitting in front of him.

“What about you, what do you do?” Harry’s smile brightened.

“I teach. At a boarding school. We’re on summer hols, which is what brought me here. We start back up again in September, though I have to return mid August else I’ll never have time to finish up my lesson plans.” Fury just sat back, content to listen to Harry ramble about his job; about the students and the atmosphere, about how he’d attended the school as well in his youth. “But what about you? Merlin, I could ramble for ages about school and such.” the term set off a warning bell in Fury’s mind, but he ignored it for now.

“I live in Washington D.C. at the moment. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Nothing overly exciting.” He could name a dozen mission in the last 3 months that had been more than just interesting, but he also knew that wasn’t something he could share right now, right here. His soulmate seemed very much the opposite of him; kind where he was suspicious, soft where he was rigid; and he didn’t want to drop him into he gritty world that he tended to navigate. At least not until they’d gotten to know each other a bit better.

From the way Harry was smiling at him, he didn’t think that would be hard to do. The part of him that had been worried he’d never meet his soulmate and then never be able to get along slowly started to melt away and he too was glad this had happened despite the circumstances.

 

>>>

 

Fury was back in his hotel room when he realized just what it was that had struck him so off about his conversation with Harry. It’d struck him when Harry had said the name ‘merlin’, using it as an expression, but he hadn’t been able to fully grasp what it meant in the moment. Unable to help himself, Fury found himself looking up the address at which Harry was staying, and before he could think twice he’d made his way to the hotel and up the elevator, banging on the door.

Harry opened the door, expression bewildered as he took in the sight of him, having said goodbye not even an hour before.

“You’re a wizard, aren’t you?” Harry froze for barely half a second but Fury still caught it. Harry didn’t try to deny it though, instead he just stepped back, looking warier than he had since Fury had met him. “You best come in.”

Ready for an explanation, Fury followed.

He wasn’t disappointed.

 

~ _19 years later ~_

 

Harry had never expected to meet his soulmate, though that wasn’t to say he hadn’t held out hope. Glancing down at his hand where he could feel the weight of the disillusioned ring, he couldn’t help but smile.

It had been a rocky start when they’d met nearly twenty years ago now, but they’d been married for 15 of those years and Harry couldn’t imagine it any other way. He twisted the ring on his finger to the left, knowing the action would send a hum of warmth to the other wearer, and felt an answering warmth moments later. Grinning to himself, he started the walk towards his class. He’d been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for longer than they’d been married, and he was glad he’d gone into teaching instead of being an Auror because he didn’t think his nerves would’ve been able to handle both he and his husband chasing criminals all the time. The thought had him smiling to himself.

He knew what Nick thought of him; knew the other man saw him as more mild-mannered for the most part (despite his bouts of temper). He’d told Nick, of course, the truth about his childhood - about Voldemort - but for some reason it never seemed to really get through. Probably because all Harry did was gush about his students. Hardly the attitude one expected of the boy-who-lived-twice.

He didn’t mind, really. He liked the fact that after everything he’d been through, his partner could still view him as someone softer - kinder - rather than some of the darker things he’d been worried he’d never escape with the battle against Voldemort.

In turn, he also liked watching Nick shed his ‘spy’ persona whenever he came home; shifting from untouchable Director Fury into probably the most doting husband, Nick. Harry chuckled just thinking about it.

If someone had told him he’d still be this stupid in love after 20 years, he probably would’ve laughed at them. As it was, he was still so stupidly in love and he couldn’t imagine feeling any other way.

 

The gentle warmth that had been emanating from the ring spiked to a sudden scalding hot and Harry hissed out a breath, looking down in alarm. The ring became visible, and it flashed a bright red.

Without hesitation, Harry shot out a patronus.

“Headmaster, I can no longer attend my class. My husband is in danger.” and the stag immediately leapt off to deliver the message. Without waiting, or hesitating, Harry pressed his wand to the ring, activating the portkey, and disappeared.

 

When Fury’s ring had gone warm, he’d smiled, twisting the invisible ring in return to send his affection back. He was driving through D.C. and he’d had a million worries on his mind, but the pulse of warmth had calmed him.

He wondered what his staff would think if they found him smiling, let alone at seemingly nothing. The thought earned a chuckle. He knew Harry found it endlessly amusing; the difference between him at work and in his personal life, but he also knew the other man understood. It was why even though Fury had insisted on the rings had invisible, Harry had agreed on the caveat that they could share these little moments of communication. He couldn’t help but shake his head. If anyone knew he was married to such a sweet man, he would lose 90% of that unapproachable vibe.

Even as he had the thought, he found himself dialling for Hill. All thoughts of his husband aside, something was seriously wrong within S.H.I.E.L.D., and he needed to figure out what. Fast. He hung up just as he approached the lights, and that’s when the police car pulled up next to him. They were both staring through the open window and something prickled at the back of his mind, but he ignored it, starting forward when the light turned green.

Then the car slammed into the driver’s side door.

He noticed right away that it was another police car, even as he tried to get his wits about him, ears ringing from impact. The first police car reversed until it slammed into his vehicle as well, and suddenly he was surrounded, rear end of the SUV coming off the ground as one of the police cars wedged itself in.

He could feel the pain of his injuries even as they came up on screen and he followed the recommended procedures even as his eyes tracked the SWAT truck that pulled in, men unloading.

“D.C. metro police dispatch shows no units in this area.” the computer informed him. He would’ve been pleased that his instincts were so on point if he wasn’t so focused on not dying. Harry would never forgive him.

The pain radiated through his body as the SUV rocked from the impact at the window but he refused to lose focus. Even as his vehicle propelled itself forward, he kept his attention on everything at once. He wasn’t the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. for nothing. He’d gotten himself out of a tight spot or two before.

The car chase was not the worst he’d ever participated in, though he couldn’t help the wrack of guilt at the civilians caught in the crosshairs.

That’s when he saw him.

Confusion hit him first; what was that man doing in the middle of the road?

Then it hit him.

It wasn’t the weapon in his hand, though that was certainly going to cause him some trouble. It wasn’t the mask, or the black armour.

It was the glint of metal at his fingertips. Metal fingertips.

For the first time he could remember, Fury knew he was going to die.

He sent a silent apology to Harry who he’d probably never see again.

_I’m sorry. I love you. Forgive me._

Even as the disk he knew to be an explosive shot towards him, he knew there was no way to avoid it.

 

A loud _crack_ filled the air and then suddenly there was another man in front of the SUV and Fury would recognize him anywhere. He slammed on the breaks but even so the front of his car impacted with an invisible barrier. Watching as the explosive did the same on the other side took his breath away. Fury watched, both terrified and in awe, as the flames licked at the invisible barrier but couldn’t break through, leaving Harry unscathed. When Harry glanced back, meeting his gaze through the fractured glass, Fury saw something in his eyes he’d never seen before; a fire that spoke of rage and strength he’d never expected. Sure, Harry had told him the truth of his youth; his titles; but he’d never fully been able to believe. Not when his soulmate, who looked practically delicate with his slight stature and slim build, spent more time worrying over what to cook for dinner and how much he could spoil his nieces and nephews than anything else. But this Harry; this Harry who filled the air with crackling magic and the smell of ozone, who’s hair whipped in the invisible wind, and who looked at him with a possessive glint in his eyes that was nothing like the soft, fond looks Fury was used to; this Harry he could believe fought in a war.

Harry turned away then, and Fury realized he’d spent so much time staring at his soulmate that he hadn’t seen the Winter Soldier approach.

He shouted out a warning, despite the pain in his ribs but Harry didn’t need it. His whole body moved with a grace Fury had always appreciated but never imagined could be applied like this. His wand flicked out and even as the Soldier tried to attack he was caught up in a mass of rope, twisting around him.

The Soldier ripped through the ropes like they were paper and a gun was in his hand in the blink of an eye - but Harry was faster, and 3 more bolts of colour flew from his wand. The Soldier managed to dodge 2, but the last hit and Harry’s triumph filled the air. The Soldier went absolutely still and Harry was in front of him in less a flash. The tip of his wand touched the man’s temple and for a moment, they both stood frozen, staring at each other. Or at least, Fury assumed they were staring; the Soldier’s eyes were hidden behind goggles.

Then, the Soldier slumped, and with a flick of Harry’s wrist he disappeared from sight.

Harry spun towards him then, air crackling once more with his frustration. His eyes were almost luminescent now, burning with his anger, but Harry’s touch was still gentle as he helped Fury from the SUV.

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Harry told him crossly. The tone he was used to hearing when he forgot to bring home milk was jarring to hear in the middle of the street where Harry had subdued one of the most dangerous assassins in history without even breaking stride.

“Sorry.” he managed, and Harry huffed out a breath, looking up to meet his gaze.

“You owe me far more than just a sorry.” Harry informed him, but Fury was smiling weakly despite the pain he was in; despite the screech of tires that spoke of another impending attack.

“You just broke the statute of secrecy.” Harry’s scowl darkened.

“Really? You think now is the time to bring that up?” and yet even as he said it, some of the rage faded from his features, leaving behind a familiar scrunched brow.

“Let’s get you out of here. Then you can tell me why a 90 year old brainwash victim is trying to kill you.”

Fury blinked, staring, and Harry grinned, pleased to have known something he hadn’t. Then the world twisted around them and they were gone.

 

>>>

 

When Steve, Natasha, and Maria burst into the private hospital room at the metro general hospital, they found Fury set up in the hospital bed and a small dark haired man in the visitor’s chair. The moment they were in the room, both occupants looked at them, Fury with an unimpressed raised brow, and the green eyed man with amusement.

“I’m impressed. We’ve hardly been here an hour.” Fury just rolled his eyes and his ease with this man had all three of them staring.

“Sir.” Maria recovered first, coming to stand at the end of his bed.

“We found your vehicle and recovered it as well as the weapons left at the scene. They’re registered to us.” If she’d expected surprise, she got none, Fury just nodded, glancing at the other two. It was Steve who moved next, but Natasha was staring at the stranger, who stared right back.

“Fury, what the hell happened out there?”

“I’m not entirely surprised by your lack of respect.” the man mused, English accent another surprise, sipping at the cup in his hand, but his eyes were sharp behind his glasses. “But I do find it rather unflattering. Perhaps you could save the interrogation until your director is no longer in the hospital.” Steve spun on him, but despite the fact that he all but towered over the slighter man, the man just quirked a brow at him, totally unimpressed.

“Who exactly are you?” Steve all but demanded, and the man looked to the director, obviously wanting him to answer. The two stared at each other a moment before Fury sighed and offered a nod.

There was no bright flash of light - no outward sign of anything changing - but the ring on both their hands that hadn’t been there before spoke volumes. Maria and Natasha both managed to keep their expression blank, but Steve stared in open surprise.

“How long have the two of you been married?”

The man in the chair glanced at his wrist, and Steve caught sight of the timer that was counting up - would have been since the moment they’d officially met, and smiled.

“20 years, as of today.” the smile grew fond as he watched Fury. “Does this count as a similar circumstance to how we met, love? Minus the injuries of course.” Fury just rolled his eyes.

By the look in Harry’s eyes, and those of his most trusted, he was never going to live this down. Then Harry turned to face the others.

“I’m Harry. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Nick’s told me so much about all of you.” then he directed his attention to Steve. “On that note, there’s someone I think you should meet.” With that he stood and leaned over the bed to press a kiss to his husband’s mouth.

“You’re doing this on purpose.” Fury murmured, and Harry offered a blinding grin.

“Absolutely.”

Even as he left, Steve in tow after Fury waved him off, leaving him with Natasha and Maria both watching him with varying levels of disbelief, he couldn’t really bring himself to mind. With a sigh, he readjusted his splinted arm in his lap. Both women took the cue and he was glad at least that they would remain professional on the matter for now at least. He could tell by the glint in Natasha’s eyes it wouldn’t last, but now that Harry had officially met them, he knew the other man would make more appearances. Fond, because he never could really deny Harry anything, he twisted the ring once around his finger. Moments later, he felt the corresponding warmth. Then he looked at the two women.

“Okay. Let’s get down to business.”


End file.
